Back in time
by coolhacker1025
Summary: Harry thought that he was about to die. But when you're Harry Potter, nothing goes right. Not even your own death. You just end up in London. London of 1935. H/HR, TR/OC NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Back in Time

"Grandpa Harry, you can't die," said a young man, sitting next to an old man who was in bed.

"Ron Potter, I'm powerful, but I'm not that powerful," said Harry. "I'll be with your Grandma Hermione soon."

"Grandma Hermione died last year," said Ron Potter, as Harry Potter fell asleep, shutting his eyes for the final time.

Harry _expected_ it to be the final time he shut his eyes, but he should have known better, because he was Harry Potter.

He had just celebrated his 200th birthday; his beloved Hermione Granger had just lasted days past her 200th birthday. Magical theorists believed that they lasted so long because they were so powerful. They had outlasted most of their friends, and some of their friends' children (honorary nieces and nephews). Even some of the grandchildren were beginning to die out.

Ron Potter was inexact in calling Harry, "Grandpa" as Harry was in actuality his great-grandfather.

When Harry Potter next opened his eyes, he was in London. If he were The Doctor (from his favourite TV programme _Doctor Who_ ), he'd put his finger in the air and announce that it was 1930's London.

But Harry was not The Doctor, so he had to rely on other methods to obtain the date. He looked around. He seemed to be in an alleyway near the Leakey Cauldron, which itself was at the entrance to Diagon Alley. He spotted a conveniently-placed newspaper boy. Harry approached, and saw the date on the pile of newspapers. It was 31 July 1935.

"You wanna buy a copy, guv?" asked the boy. "1d only."

"No, thank you," said Harry hurrying on. He wasn't paying attention, and ran into a woman walking down the street.

"I'm sorry," he said to the woman. His heart sang when he saw the woman, who looked almost exactly like Hermione had. She did a double-take at seeing him, as well.

"What's your name?" asked the look-alike.

"Harry Jameson," said Harry easily. It had actually been one of his aliases when he was writing various books: Muggle fiction, romance, sci-fi. 'Harry Potter' had been reserved for Defence Against The Dark Arts books. "Yours?"

She hesitated for a second before answering, "Hermione Evans."

"Evans?" Harry asked incredulously. "I think that your real name is Hermione Granger."

"Harry?" she asked hopefully. "You should know that no one has used that last name in 182 years, from my point of view. It's been Hermione Potter."

"It's 63 years in the future from these peoples' point of view," said Harry. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," said Hermione. "One minute I was dying, then I actually think I was dead for a minute there, then I found myself here. How do I look, by the way?"

"You look _fantastic,"_ Harry said. "Just like the day I married you. Me?"

"You look good as well," said Hermione. "I assume that you just got here, too?"

"Yep,". Both turned as they heard shouting.

"It's a job, you dimwit," said a man towering over a child. "If you say 'no' again, I'll beat you!"

Harry walked over to the man. "This little one's not worth your effort," he said as he subtly cast a wandless _Confundus_ charm. "You should leave him alone and go about your business."

"I'll leave the kid alone and go about my business," repeated the man.

"You will go home and rethink your life," said Harry.

"I will go home and rethink my life," repeated the man.

The child looked vaguely familiar—Harry thought that he'd dealt with offspring of this child before.

"Are you okay, kid?" asked Harry, walking over to the child.

"Yes, sir," said the boy.

"What's your name, and where do you live?" asked Harry.

"My name's Riddle, sir. Tom Riddle." said the boy. "I'm eight years old, and live at Wool's Orphanage. Who are you?"

Harry knew that his day was going too well—his resurrection from the dead, and his reunion with his wife. He had to meet Tom Riddle. _Damn,_ thought Harry. Harry conjured a piece of paper, making it look like he was taking it out of his pocket. He showed it to Tom.

"Harry Jameson, Decte...I can't read that word, Inspector," read Tom. "What's that mean?"

"I'm a detective," said Harry. "A special type of bobby," explained Harry at Tom's look of incomprehension.

"Is it fun?" asked Tom. "When I grow up, I want to be a policeman or a judge."

"It can be difficult sometimes," said Harry. "Either of those jobs. Did your parents die, Tom? Is that why you are at the orphanage?"

"My dad left my mum before I was born," explained Tom. "My mum died giving birth to me. That's what the matron says, at least."

"And where is 'Wool's Orphanage'?" asked Hermione.

"Right down the street, ma'am," said Tom.

\\\/

They returned Tom to his orphanage, and decided to walk around London.

"We just saved Tom Riddle," said Hermione.

"Believe me, it was completely unintentional," said Harry.

"You know, if we've been sent back in time, then we could do things for the better," said Hermione. "Have you ever heard about the debate between nature and nurture?"

The _Lumos_ charm went off in Harry's head. "You mean, since we've already seen what nature can do, we should see what nurturing will do?"

"Right!" said Hermione. "Think about how many people we can save!"

"We could actually stop Gindelwald if we wanted," said Harry. Anticipating his wife's (future wife, past wife, time travel was confusing) objection he continued, "Except Grindlewald is what allows Dumbledore to become so famous, so we probably shouldn't. I also think that his Rise to Power has already started. One question though. How are we to pay for all of this. I'm not going to use my mind-tricks for everything."

"We get jobs," answered Hermione. "Normal, early 20th century jobs."

"I might not know much about history, Hermione, but I think that there's a slight correction in that sentence," said Harry. "At this point in history, the women mostly stay at home, and take care of the kids. _I_ have to get a job."

"I'm glad that humans grew out of that in the later portions of the century," said Hermione. "I mean, our police force was close to even when we left."

"When I died or came back in time, it was 240 men, 250 women, all making Auror Standard Wages at 1.5 times the Ministry pay scale" responded Harry with almost military precision.

"You were making a bit of money, then," stated Hermione.

"A bit, yeah," said Harry. "I never really paid that much attention to that, as my vault was rather sizeable before my pay."

After this exchange, they noticed an owl flying towards them. It was a letter from Gringotts.

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,_

 _Your time-travel has been noted in our records. We also have other matters to speak with you about. Come at your earliest convenience._

 _Skullcrusher, Gringotts Bank_

A/N:

This idea came to me in the shower. There are references to _Star Wars_ and _Doctor Who_ (at minimum). Harry's paper is like the psychic paper from _Doctor Who_ , and Harry does a Jedi mind trick on a number of people.

As always, I don't own Harry Potter, et al. nor _Doctor Who_ or _Star Wars_

I actually had in mind a reaction similar to The Doctor when he saves Davros in _The Magicians Apprentice_


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Time—Chapter 2

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,_

 _Your time-travel has been noted in our records. We also have other matters to speak with you about. Come at your earliest convenience._

 _Skullcrusher, Gringotts Bank_

"Well, damn, the goblins are good," said Harry.

"It is said that the King has a device that acts outside of the normal temporal plane, and can detect things such as this." responded Hermione in her usual manner.

They made their way to Gringotts, and showed the letter to a teller.

"Go down that corridor, take a right, take the first left, go 50 archine down the hall, and you'll find the office," grunted the goblin.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, how good of you to come," said Skullcrusher. Harry knew that there must be a lot of money involved by how polite the goblin was being. He'd learned that the more money you had, and the nicer you were to them, the more polite they'd be. This goblin was treating him as if he were King George VIII.

"Yes, very good to see you," said the Goblin. "Today, at approximately 25:34 by the Goblin clocks, approximately 09:30 on your clocks, I was summoned to the office of His Majesty, the Goblin King (long may he live, and may his enemies fall at his blade) summoned me to his office because his devices were going, as you humans say, 'haywire'. A large influx of currency and documents spontaneously appeared. As I am a Senior Accounts Manager, my uncle assigned me the job of sorting everything out. He also indicated that 'someone downstairs most be rather interested in you,' based on the documentation we received."

The Goblin paused a minute, and Harry asked, "Downstairs?"

"The most important goblins are at the lowest levels, Harry," she replied. She then noticed the look on the goblin's face that was quite clearly saying that it was much lower than that. "The Goblin version of 'God' lives in a cave in the underworld," she explained to Harry. "Where warriors can feast at night, and fight during the day."

"You are very well acquainted with our culture, Mrs Potter, and you are very correct," said the goblin. "To business. You now have somewhere around 10 million Galleons, and are not the Lord of either the Potter nor Black families. I am quite shocked that the two families managed to reunite again—the Blacks are taking the Conservative side, and the Potters have, with a few exceptions, always been quite Liberal. Now like I was saying, a large amount of currency and documents appeared out of nowhere."

He pushed a pile of documents that was at least a foot or two tall across the table. "These appear to be clever forgeries that have birth dates consistent with your apparent ages. I'm sure that if you go to the Department of Records, one of their Humans can make sure that you are married. Mr Potter, you might want to replace that ring, as you have no right to wear it any longer."

For the first time since he was 18, Harry took off the Potter ring, and handed it to the Goblin, who promptly destroyed it. He pushed another ring across the table. "This appeared with the documents. Now, I need signatures on pages 1,4, 9, 16, 25, 36, 49, 64, 81, 100..."

The Goblin went on for another five minutes about the pages that he needed signed. "Please initial at the boxes on pages 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55,...". Again the Goblin rambled on for five minutes.

Twenty minutes later, they had £10,000 in hand (in a charmed wallet), and were leaving the bank, their hands very sore.

\\\/

They went to the Department of Records at the Ministry of Magic, where a clerk signed off on all their documentation. One of the pieces of documentation was an identity document from Australia that even had the proper immigration stamps.

During this time period, marriage could be performed in two ways: either a contract between two families, or a declaration (and short ceremony) in front of at least one Member of the Wizengamot and a clerk, The Minister of Magic, or (surprisingly) the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione sought to use the method of Declaration, so a Wizengamot Member, who introduced himself as Charles, the Longbottom of Longbottom, was brought in to perform the ceremony.

"My word, are you related to the Lord Potter?" asked Longbottom, whom Harry presumed to be some ancestor of Neville.

"No, Sir," answered Harry. "I've Muggle background, you see."

"Fascinating, you look like you could be his cousin," said Longbottom. "Mr Thomas, please take your place as Ministry Witness."

The clerk moved to comply.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of this Wizard, Harry Jameson, and this Witch, Hermione Evans, in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. This ceremony has been passed down through the ages, from the Holy Merlin himself.

"Love is a total commitment to your partner. Love is being there when your partner is sick or in need."

Longbottom turned to Harry. "Do you, Harry Jameson, take this woman, Hermione Evans, to be your Witch, in sickness and health, and in good fortune and adversity? Do you promise to forsake all others, and to Honour and protect her to the best of your ability?"

"I do," responded Harry for the second time in his life.

Longbottom turned to Hermione. "Do you, Hermione Evans, take this man, Harry Jameson, to be your Wizard, in sickness and health, and in good fortune and adversity? Do you promise to forsake all others, and to Honour and protect her to the best of your ability?"

"I do," replied Hermione.

"O holy Merlin, who granted us the gift of wands, and who showed us magic, bless this union of this man and this woman. Bless them, and grant them many years, so that they may see the gifts which you have provided us." intoned Longbottom. "I bless this ring in Merlin's name, Amen."

Harry slipped Hermione's ring on her finger, and Longbottom again intoned, "I bless this ring in Merlin's name, Amen", and she put Harry's ring on his finger.

Longbottom did a complicated wand movement, and a light shot from it, bonding the two together.

"I pronounce you Wizard and Witch," he said. "Mr Jameson, you may kiss your bride."

Longbottom went over to the clerk, and used his Wizengamot ring on the paperwork. The clerk signed as witness, and handed Longbottom a check. "The Ministry pays them to do this," said the clerk, Mr Thomas. "Now if you will please sign here and here?"

They signed the papers, which immediately filed themselves in the proper places. They left the Department of Records, and headed to the Department of Education where they applied to take their OWLs/NEWTs exemption tests.

With a little bit of gold greasing the clerks' hands, this application was approved, and a testing time was set up for the next day. Since it was the off-season, the Department had to make special arrangements. Harry would face one of their top Aurors for his combined OWL/NEWT. If he did poorly, then he would get graded for the OWL. If he performed well, he would get graded for the NEWT. If he performed admirably, then he would be offered a job on the spot.

Harry could tell that the person telling him this was half-joking, but Harry knew that he could perform well enough to get an E on his NEWT, probably an O+.

When they went in, they were immediately ambushed by Aurors. Harry, who had his wand out when he walked in the room, rolled to the floor and started throwing Stunners at the Aurors. Soon, Harry heard a voice cry, "Stop firing! I surrender!"

"How did I do?" asked Harry after he woke the Head Auror up.

"I'd like to see you one-on-one," Auror Daniels said. "But, damn, you've got some of the best reflexes I've seen in a while. Your wife was quick, too. It's a good thing you only used Stunners, or I'd be up a certain creek without a wand, if you know what I mean."

"I recognised the tactic," said Harry. "One day one of my instructors ambushed us like that. We didn't do well. He tried it again later in the year, and we did much better."

After a lengthy exam session for both Harry and Hermione, the instructors graded their exams, and told them that their preliminary scores were quite high, including an O+ in Defence for Harry.

"Kid, you're good," said Daniels. "If it were up to me, I'd be offering you a job on the spot. As it is, I'm going to recommend to my supervisor that you get sent through the Accelerated Auror Academy, and be given a badge as soon as possible."

"I'd hold off on that, sir," said Harry respectfully. "My wife and I are talking about adopting a child, and I wouldn't want to increase the adjustment time."

"Fair enough, kid," said the Auror. "Hopefully, you'll come back in three or four months."

With that over with, Harry and Hermione decided to look for a house.

A/N:

King George VIII is the King from 2180, where Harry comes from, presumably the son or grandson of Prince George Cambridge, son of the Duke of Cambridge, son of the Prince of Wales, son of HM The Queen

List of Monarchs

The Queen (1926-2026)

Charles, Prince of Wales (later King Charles III, r. 2026-2038)

William, Duke of Cambridge (later King William V of the United Kingdom, r 2038-2070)

Prince George of Cambridge (later George VII of the United Kingdom, r 2070-2100)

King Henry IX (r. 2100-2125)

King George VIII (r 2125-October 31, 2180)

The number sequences the Goblin gives are square numbers and Fibbonacci numbers, respectively. There are references to _Star Wars_ and _Doctor Who_ (at minimum). Harry's paper is like the psychic paper from _Doctor Who_ , and Harry does a Jedi mind trick on a number of people.

As always, I don't own Harry Potter, et al. nor _Doctor Who_ or _Star Wars_

I actually had in mind a reaction similar to The Doctor when he saves Davros in _The Magicians Apprentice,_ but it ended up being similar to the scene in _Let's Kill Hitler,_ where Hitler says "You saved my life," and the Doctor replies that it was completely unintentional


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Time—Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione quickly found a house that was in their price range. That wasn't saying much, as £10,000 went a bit further in the 1930s than it did in the 2100s. Cars were at least £30,000 where Harry and Hermione came from, and that was for the Volkswagen Jetta.

With a couple of mind-tricks, the paperwork went through with nobody questioning why the house was sold so quickly nor why the buyers paid cash.

"It's like being in the Wizarding World full time," Hermione complained one day that week. "I can't get a hang of this currency. I wish England would've decimalised 30 years earlier!"

Mid-August, the couple went back to Wool's Orphanage, having made an appointment a couple of days earlier.

They passed through the iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings. They mounted the few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a scruffy girl wearing an apron.

"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole, the matron here?"

"Oh, Um... just a mo'... MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder.

Harry heard a distant voice shouting something in response. The girl turned back to Dumbledore. "Come in, she's on 'er way."

They stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white; the whole place was shabby but spotlessly clean. With each passing moment, Harry remembered more and more about this place from his visit in Dumbledore's Pensieve.

The door-girl lead them to a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. "Mrs Cole'll be here in a mo', guv'ner. Have a seat."

"We are here to discuss Tom Riddle," said Harry, after shaking Mrs Cole's hand. "I wish to make arrangements for his future."

"Are you family?"

"No," answered Harry. "The thing is, we want to be."

"Why would you want _him?_ " asked the matron. "He was born here, on New Year's Eve night, it was rather cold and snowing. A girl walks up the steps, gives birth twenty minutes later. She died an hour later. Nobody could ever figure what killed her. He's a funny boy, you know."

"Is he really?" asked Harry.

"He's a bully, I must guess, but I've never actually caught him doing anything," said the matron. "I could take you to see him."

"Thank you," said Harry, forcing his magic on the woman. "I think that would be a good idea."

She led them to a nondescript room that was labelled "RIDDLE". "Tom, you have a visitor," said Mrs Cole.

He opened the door. "Hello, Inspector Jameson, Miss Evans," said Tom.

"It's Mrs Jameson, now, Tom," replied Hermione.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Tom.

"Is there a reason that you should be?" asked Harry.

Tom turned to Mrs Cole. "Leave us. They will be with you when we are finished."

"They will be with me when they are finished," repeated Mrs Cole.

"I can teach you how to do a lot more than that, Tom," said Harry.

"What are you?"

"I'm a police officer, like I said," responded Harry. "But I'm a special type of officer. Special like you."

"I'm not crazy!"

"I know you aren't," said Harry. "I've got a little secret for you. Can you keep a secret?"

Tom nodded. "You're a wizard, Tom, and a damn good one, once you're trained up."

"It's magic what I can do?"

"Yes, it is," said Harry. "But let me warn you. I do not tolerate bullying nor thievery. I will expect that you use your power wisely, and for good purpose."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Tom just before the light-bulb lit. "You want to adopt me. Why?"

"Tom, your mind tricks won't work on me," said Harry, having felt the compulsion in the question. "My wife and I want to adopt before we have children of our own. It's a chance to have a child without starting from the beginning."

"And without labour pains, which I'm told are a bitch," said Hermione. "I mean, they're tough, sorry."

A couple of minutes later, they were back in Mrs Cole's office, where they filled out another ream of paperwork.

On their way home, Tom mentioned, "I can talk to snakes. Is that usual for our sort?"

"It is not usual," said Harry. "But not unheard of. If I were you, I'd keep that ability to myself, as it is considered a sign of Darkness. Some of our greatest Dark Lords have been Parseltounges."

"Parseltounges?"

"A witch or wizard with the ability to talk to snakes," said Harry.

"How do you know that I shouldn't do that?" asked Tom.

" _Because I am a Parseltounge, as well,"_ hissed Harry. " _I was bullied at school for a time because of it."_

"And now, before we all starting speaking in a language I can't understand, let's get home," said Hermione.

When they got home, they sat around the fireplace and talked.

"You should decide whether or not you want to keep the name 'Tom Riddle' or not," said Harry. "You could keep your name or take our name."

"My mother didn't care enough about me to live," said Tom. "And no Tom or Marvolo or any Riddle has ever come looking for me. What's your father's name?"

"My father's dead," said Harry, thinking that actually his father was still 25 years from being born. "But his name was James. James Charles Jameson."

"I like Charles. How about Charles Thomas Jameson?" asked the newly named Charles.

"That sounds good," said Harry. "I'll start the paperwork straightaway."

\\\/

Just like he promised, Auror Daniels had recommended Harry to the Head of the DMLE, a man named Mike Stewart, and at the end of three months, Harry received an owl.

 _Dear Mr Jameson,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you are invited to the Accelerated Auror Academy. This is after noticing your scores on your NEWT exemption test, and your personal duel with Auror Daniels. I personally reviewed the footage of that fight via the Pensieve, and I believe that you are right for our program._

 _If you wish to accept our invitation, please arrive at Auror Headquarters at 0630 on 1 September for quick briefing. This is so that any Candidates with children can get them to Kings Cross on time for the_ Hogwarts Express.

 _I look forward to your return Owl, and hope to see you in our program._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Michael Stewart,_

 _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,_

"Well, it looks like I have to get back in the swing of things," said Harry. "Fortunately, I'm just as fit as I was in Australia."

A/N:

Also, before anyone complains, yes, I know that some of the compulsion charms here and there are a bit ethically and morally wrong. It's my way of showing that Harry is powerful, etc.

Some text is from _Half-Blood Prince._ There are references to _Star Wars_ and _Doctor Who_ (at minimum). Harry's paper is like the psychic paper from _Doctor Who_ , and Harry does a Jedi mind trick on a number of people.

As always, I don't own Harry Potter, et al. nor _Doctor Who_ or _Star Wars_


	4. Epilogue 1

Back in Time

Epilogue

Harry was one of the best cadets in the Academy, and finished in record time. Within two years, he was on the Force again, and by the time Tom went to Hogwarts the next year, he was doing solo missions.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I was Sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore looks nice, but Headmaster Dippet looks like he couldn't charm a pig into drinking water. Do you know that there is an enchanted ceiling? It shows what the weather is like outside._

 _There was a girl on the train talking about_ Hogwarts, A History. _It sounds like a very informative book—she was the one who told me about the ceiling._

 _Got to go, my first classes are in the morning,_

 _Charles Tom Jameson_

Charles kept writing every couple of days, and soon, a friendship had developed between him and the Muggleborn girl, Sarah Richards. Harry remembered that in the prime time-line, she'd been a victim during Voldemort's first rise to power. That was ironic, that he was best friends with someone other-Voldemort had killed.

The years went by, and soon Charles had a couple of new siblings, Susan and Hannah Jameson, born 30 September and 1 October of his second year. They had different birthdays because Susan was born at 23:45, and Hannah was born at 00:05.

The next year, Hermione gave birth to Luna and Matthew Jameson, on 29 July 1940, in Hogwarts, as she and Harry had temporarily moved to Hogsmeade for the duration of the Second World War.

In 1945, Charles left Hogwarts with the highest marks, and decided to become an Auror, mostly because of Harry, and also because of Albus Dumbledore, who'd recently defeated Grindelwald, the Dark Lord terrorising Europe.

"Charles, can we talk with you for a bit?" asked Hermione. Charles nodded, and walked into the sitting room. Hermione was pregnant again, he noticed.

"You remember what you asked when we saw you at that orphanage?" asked Harry. "You asked us 'why'. I will tell you why."

Harry held up a vial of a clear potion. "Do you recognise what this is?"

"It's either water or Veritaserum," said Charles.

"Correct," said Harry. "And so that you know I'm telling the truth, I am willing to take this Veritaserum at any point during the conversation, if you so ask."

"OK?" said Charles hesitantly.

"Before we met you for the first time, Harry and Hermione Jameson didn't exist. We are from what on your calendar would be the 22nd century, namely near my 200th birthday. Hermione and I had plenty of children, yes, but we were old, and ready to die. Except that things don't happen normally to me. Both Hermione and I got sent back in time, where we met you."

"Now, what you're thinking is, 'how does this involve me?' Am I right, Charles?" asked Hermione. He nodded. Where we came from, you stayed in that orphanage until Albus Dumbledore came to rescue you. You had no loving family, and frankly, you'd ascended to the level of evil before you even stepped foot in Hogwarts."

"You were sorted into Slytherin," Harry noticed that Charles grimaced at that. "It's logical, as he's your ancestor. But you were sorted into Slytherin, where you gathered allies. During your stay at Hogwarts, you managed to find the path to immortality, and ended up murdering a girl named Myrtle."

"Myrtle, she's a good kid, I liked her," said Charles.

"Yes, because we brought you up the right way," said Hermione. "The other you started to go mad, and eventually murdered his known family members. Then, he decided to abandon his 'filthy Muggle name' and become Lord Voldemort."

"His followers started to murder Muggles, Muggleborns, Blood-traitors, and anyone who opposed Him," said Harry. "He became the most terrible Dark Lord this country has seen in a long time. Albus Dumbledore and a band of followers stood in His way. He became so powerful that people refused to call him 'Voldemort', just He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Then, he heard a prophesy of a boy who would overthrow him," said Harry. "Voldemort came to my house and murdered my dad, and my mum, but something she did destroyed him that night. I, Harry Potter, lived, and was known as The-Boy-Who-Lived from then on.

"But Voldie wasn't dead. He still had a couple of devices from his path to Immortality, and he returned. Eventually, at the age of 17, I killed him."

"Then, 180-ish years later, we find ourselves in front of him in 1930s London," said Hermione. "We decided to do an experiment."

"We decided to see whether you would become a good person if you had a good family," said Harry. "We were right. You've turned out to be a wonderful human being, and I am proud to call you my son."

"You mean, I was the most evil guy on the planet?" asked Tom. "Whoa. That's a little out there. I guess whatever I used to become mostly immortal really drove me nuts, didn't it?"

"And Dumbledore returning you to the orphanage at the end of school each year, yes," said Harry.

"Well, I'm glad that you rescued me," said Charles. "Both Slughorn and Dumbledore adored me, and I think that both of them think it's a waste of my talent to become an Auror, but it's what I want to do."

"And we will always support you," said Harry. "Except if you become a Dark Lord."

Harry watched as his wife and his son walked out of the room. His scar, hadn't pained him for over 200 years, and was nothing but a cosmetic disfigurement. All was well.

A/N:

Also, before anyone complains, yes, I know that some of the compulsion charms here and there are a bit ethically and morally wrong. It's my way of showing that Harry is powerful, etc.

Some text is from _Half-Blood Prince._ There are references to _Star Wars_ and _Doctor Who_ (at minimum). Harry's paper is like the psychic paper from _Doctor Who_ , and Harry does a Jedi mind trick on a number of people.

As always, I don't own Harry Potter, et al. nor _Doctor Who_ or _Star Wars_


	5. Epilogue 2- Excerpts from a Wedding

Back in Time

Epilogue 2 (Excerpts from a Wedding Ceremony)

 **NOTE: RELIGIOUS CONTENT, which might not be the same as your own beliefs. If you don't like hearing about 'GOD' every five sentences, hit the back button to read the other chapters.**

"Blessed is our God, always now and ever and forever," intoned the priest at St Michael the Archangel Orthodox Church in London.

"We are gathered here today for the most joyous of celebrations," continued the priest. "The joining of Charles Jameson and Sarah Richards in Holy Matrimony."

The priest said a couple of petitions for the health of the couple, and the choir sang a few hymns.

"Let us attend!" called the priest. "Peace be unto all of you!"

The people responded with, "And to your spirit!"

"Wisdom!"

"The reading of the First Epistle of St Paul to the Corinthians." intoned the reader.

"Let us attend," called the priest. (1 Corinthians 13)

"Though I speak with the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I have become sounding brass or a clanging cymbal.

"And though I have the gift of prophecy, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and though I have all faith, so that I could remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing.

"And though I bestow all my goods to feed the poor, and though I give my body to be burned, but have not love, it profits me nothing.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, is not pompous, it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth. bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.

"Love never fails. But whether there are prophecies, they will fail; whether there are tongues, they will cease; whether there is knowledge, it will vanish away.

"For we know in part and we prophesy in part.

"But when that which is perfect has come, then that which is in part will be done away.

"When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child; but when I became a man, I put away childish things.

"For now we see in a mirror, darkly, but then face to face. Now I know in part, but then I shall know just as I also am known.

"And now abide faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these is love."

"Peace be unto you, reader!" said the priest. "Wisdom! Let us attend! Let us listen to the Holy Gospel, peace be unto all of you!"

"And with thy spirit."

"The Reading is from the Holy Gospel according to St John! Let us attend:

"Beloved, let us love one another, because love is from God; everyone who loves is born of God and knows God. Whoever does not love does not know God, for God is love. God's love was revealed among us in this way: God sent his only Son into the world so that we might live through him. In this is love, not that we loved God but that he loved us and sent his Son to be the atoning sacrifice for our sins. Beloved, since God loved us so much, we also ought to love one another. No one has ever seen God; if we love one another, God lives in us, and his love is perfected in us."

"Glory to you, O Lord, Glory to You!" exclaimed the choir.

The priest led Charles and Sarah around the table in front of the altar three times, while the choir sung the three hymns, "O Holy Martyrs," "The Dance of Issiah," and "Blessed is our God,"

"Let us pray to the Lord!" called the priest. He took a couple of crowns and placed them on the couple's heads.

"The servant of God, Charles, is crowned unto the handmaid of God, Sarah, In the Name of the Father, the Son, and Holy Spirit."

"Amen!"

"The handmaid of God, Sarah, is crowned unto the servant of God, Charles, In the Name of the Father, the Son, and Holy Spirit."

"Amen!"

The priest said a couple of more petitions before it came time for the Lord's Prayer, which the priest finished with "For Thine is the Kingdom, and The Power, and the Glory, of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, always now and ever and forever!"

"If you wish to say your vows, now is the time."

"I, Charles Thomas Jameson, do promise to take thee Sarah as my wife. My Wife to hold and protect, in sickness and in health, and in prosperity and otherwise, in joy and in sorrow, this is my vow to you."

"I, Sarah Stacy Richards, do promise to take thee Charles, as my husband. My husband to hold and protect, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, this is my vow to you."

"May the blessing of the Lord be on you always now and ever and forever!" intoned the priest. "This ring is blessed in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen." The priest said this three times, and then gave it to Charles, who put it on Sarah's finger.

"This ring is blessed in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen." The priest said this three times, and then gave it to Sarah, who put it on Charles' finger.

"Let us pray to the Lord! O Lord, our God, Who came to Cana of Galilee, and blessed there the marriage feast: Bless, also, these Your servants, who through Your good providence are now united together in wedlock. Bless them as they travel through life, replenishing their life with good things: receive their crowns into Your Kingdom, preserving them spotless, blameless, and without reproach, unto ages of ages."

"Amen."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the priest. "You may kiss the bride."

Charles did so, as the priest was intoning the Many Years.

"Grant O Lord peace, health, salvation and visitation to the servants of God Charles and Sarah, and grant them many years!"

"Many years!" shouted the crowd, as the choir attempted to sing over the noise.

Now that he knew Love, Charles knew that he could be a Champion Of The Light, and never be turned to Evil again.

A/N:

Charles Jameson≡Tom Riddle

Again St. Michael the Archangel Ukrainian Orthodox Church, London makes a cameo. I'm pretty sure that there is not actually a Ukrainian/Russian church by that name in London, or the surrounding areas in real life, but if there is, I apologise. No offence is meant, as I am an Orthodox Christian myself.

There are references to _Star Wars_ and _Doctor Who_ (at minimum). Harry's paper is like the psychic paper from _Doctor Who_ , and Harry does a Jedi mind trick on a number of people.

As always, I don't own Harry Potter, et al. nor _Doctor Who_ or _Star Wars_


	6. Epilogue 3-Conversations with Albus

Back in Time

Epilogue 3

based on "Back in Time—Epilogue 3" from Odd Ideas

"Another year gone, my old friend," said Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm not as old as you, Albus," replied Charles Jameson, Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Fortunately, it was uneventful."

"Yes, that's right," said Dumbledore. "The first of the Potter and Black children are coming next year. I hear that Minerva wanted to resign when I told her."

"A new version of the marauders?" asked Charles. "That would be interesting to see. Harry is a good child. My dad thinks that he will become a powerful Auror once he's left school."

"Very interesting," said Dumbledore.

It would be a couple more years until the Jamesons revealed who they _really_ were to their counterparts. They knew that Hermione was still in the Muggle world at this time, and it would be easier to explain it to both of them.

"How have you enjoyed teaching," asked Dumbledore conversationally. This was not the first time he'd asked that question, and it wouldn't be the last. The Headmaster tended to have these casual "let's see how the professors are doing" talks at the end of the school year.

"It's been great, Albus," said Charles. "The students get to learn from a certified teacher, who has actually seen most of the things that the textbooks talk about. Honestly, I'm not sure Sarah could've taken it for much longer."

"Taken it?"

"She was terrified every single time that I left the house," said Charles. "Would this be the day that I met some Dark wizard who would manage to kill me? Also, I barely had any time for the children."

"How are they doing?"

"They're well," said Jameson. "Julia and Severus got married five years ago, if you might remember, and she's pregnant with his child. Morgan is with her girlfriend Amelia, and are looking to adopt a child. Matthew got married to Gwen Johnson this past year—she is a fascinating woman, by the way. I think that Michael is planning on getting engaged to Hoshi this summer. He's trying to come up with just the right date."

"I'm not so old that I can't remember my son's wedding," said Dumbledore. "It was really five years ago, though?"

"He was getting his Potions Mastery, so they didn't have time to have children," said the former Auror. "She needed to work so that they had enough money to feed themselves, and to save up a bit."

Harry and Hermione Jameson were quite surprised to see how forward-thinking the Headmaster was becoming. When he noticed the signs of abuse in Severus, he promptly applied for custody of the boy to give him a better house to live in. Unfortunately, it was too late for Severus' mother Eileen, who had died from injuries inflicted by Tobias a couple of days before. Tobias Snape had been arrested and sentenced to Azkaban for Premeditated Murder, spousal abuse of a Witch, Abuse of a child, and many other charges.

"Poor Harry will have a parent on the staff," commented Dumbledore. "I wonder how Lily feels about that."

When Horace Slughorn had retired a couple of years after Lily left Hogwarts, she was his first choice of replacement. As she'd just finished up most of her Mastery, she was more than glad to take the role. Occasionally, she helped Severus with his shop in Diagon Alley, which sold pre-made potions. His potions were considered some of the best in Great Britain, and he was well known for it. James and Severus had put aside their schoolboy disagreements, as James had sponsored the shop's opening.

It hadn't hurt that Lily had lectured him with her wand pointing at a very sensitive spot. Sirius was mostly over the rivalry, as well. Regulus had been killed in an 'accident' when his cousin Bellatrix slammed him against a wall. She had been sent to Azkaban, as she was well over the age of responsibility.

"Oh, I'm sure that Lily will be glad to see Harry on a more regular basis," said Charles. "What I wonder is what Harry will think."

James had been an Auror since leaving Hogwarts. He'd sent his children to a Muggle school so that both he and Lily could have their careers. Occasionally, Sirius would babysit, Harry, Rose, and John.

"You know, I'm a bit surprised," said Dumbledore. "A long time ago, I received a prophesy."

"A prophesy?" asked Charles. "You know those are rubbish."

"To a certain point it was accurate," replied the Headmaster. "It made certain accusations against my father and my brother. The point of the prophesy was that I'd defeat _two_ Dark Lords in my lifetime."

"I assume that this prophesy was from before I came to Hogwarts?" asked Charles. "Specifically, some time before the second half of '35?"

"Yes, that's correct," said Dumbledore.

"A slight change to the time-line, and _I_ would've been your Dark Lord," said Charles. "A witch by the name of Merope Gaunt had a child with a Muggle, Tom Riddle. The child ended up in an orphanage, as the mother died, and the father abandoned the family. Wool's Orphanage to be exact. Now, I consider the people who rescued me from that orphanage to be my true parents. If I would not have met them, _I_ would have become the Heir of Slytherin, changed my name, and become the most Terrible Dark Lord this continent has ever seen."

"How do you know this?"

"Because, my parents showed me the memories," said Charles. "Harry and Hermione Jameson didn't exist until 1935, July 31. They are time-travellers from after Mr Riddle's reign as Dark Lord. They decided to do an experiment: Nature v Nurture, i.e. was I born evil or could I change with the right influence?"

"Obviously, in your case 'nurture' won out," said Dumbledore.

"Correct," said Charles. "While I advocate what your pal Alastor says, 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!', I'm sure that you don't have to worry about me."

"That is very reassuring," said Dumbledore. "I'm slowing down as I age, and I don't think that I would ever be able to defeat another Dark Lord again."

On that note, Charles and Albus got out of their chairs. "I will see you in the fall, headmaster. It looks to be an exciting year. One only wonders what the Potter boy will bring to the school."

"Minerva is wondering whether she should take an early retirement or not," said Dumbledore. "She is only 56. But I will see you in the fall. Say hello to your family and Severus for me."

"Come to dinner, won't you?" said Charles. "Every Sunday, 14:00. Everyone in the family gets together."

"Perhaps I will, Charles. Perhaps I will."

OMAKE 1:

"How do you know this?"

"Because, my parents showed me the memories," said Charles. "Harry and Hermione Jameson didn't exist until 1935, July 31. They are time-travellers from after Mr Riddle's reign as Dark Lord. They decided to do an experiment: Nature v Nurture, i.e. was I born evil or could I change with the right influence?"

"Obviously, in your case 'nurture' won out," said Dumbledore. "However, I believe that you should tell me the true identities of your parents."

"To quote a television programme that hasn't aired yet, 'Spoilers'" said Charles. "It's from a season of _Doctor Who_ that I saw in a Pensieve."

"What does it mean, 'Spoilers'?"

"It means I won't tell you because it would interfere with how things are meant to go," said Charles.

"But this could be a matter of national security! One of the younger counterparts could go Dark!"

"Albus, you left the boy at the house of someone who hates witches and wizards," responded Charles. "They abused him—only mentally and physically, not the other one—and he never even considered joining my counterpart's side. If that doesn't turn him Dark, then how will actually living with his family? I've met him, and he's a good kid. I haven't met the girl, yet. She's Muggleborn, see."

OMAKE 2:

"So what you're saying, Mr and Mrs Jameson, is that you're us, come from a future Professor Jameson was evil?" asked Harry and Hermione.

"That's right," said Harry Jameson. "We came back in time, and we decided to raise Charles as our own. So, take a good look kid, you're going to be shaving this face some day."

"Only he wasn't Charles Jameson," said Hermione. "Since we didn't exist at that time in our original time-line, he was still using his birth name of Tom Riddle, and then became Voldemort."

"All because he never knew love?" asked the younger version of the couple, who were finishing up their seventh year at Hogwarts, and had been together since before the OWLs in fifth year.

"That's right,"

A/N: Julia is named after a girl who recently died of cancer at the age of 13. She came to DC from Florida for treatment, and the priests at St John's Russian Orthodox Cathedral were cautiously hopeful. Unfortunately, she did not survive, and laid in repose at said Cathedral before her funeral and burial at another Orthodox church. According to the sermon that the Cathedral Archpriest gave, she was a devout Orthodox Christian, who sang in the choir, and played violin and piano. May her memory be eternal.

I used her name as a tribute, but as I never actually knew the 'real' Julia, I must give this disclaimer: All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

The prophesy:

 _The one with the power to defeat two Dark Lords is here,_

 _Born to a man that harms Muggles to protect his family,_

 _And whose brother likes goats._

 _Two Dark Lords will rise, two Dark Lords will fall at his hands._

 _Lover of one, teacher of the other_

 _A man with a phoenix who will defeat two Dark Lords is here._


End file.
